Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking and, more particularly, to a system and method for mounting a ventilation hood under cabinetry positioned above a cooking appliance.
Description of the Related Art
In the art of cooking, numerous types of cooking appliances are known, including both slide-in and drop-in ranges. Basically, both types of ranges are designed to be situated in a space or cut-out provided along a length of a kitchen countertop. In either case, the range includes at least one oven cavity supported below a cooktop. Of course, it is also known to separately mount cooktops, without lower oven cavities, in countertops. In any case, when the cooktop is utilized for cooking operations, a certain degree of smoke, grease or the like can be created. To counter the airborne nature of these byproducts, it is known to mount a ventilation unit above the range. Basically, such known ventilation units include an exhaust fan which functions to draw the smoke and other byproducts away from the cooktop. The byproducts are typically either directed to a vent external of the cooking area or filtered such that the cleansed air is simply expelled back into the cooking area. Such known ventilation units can take the form of a ventilation hood or can be incorporated into an overhead microwave oven mounted above the range. In many situations, the ventilation unit will also incorporate a light to aid in illuminating the cooktop.
In mounting a ventilation unit incorporated into a microwave oven to the bottom of a cabinet which is centered above and spans the appliance, it is commonplace to bolt the ventilation unit to a bottom cabinet panel. More specifically, a housing of the microwave oven is provided with spaced front and rear mounting holes and a template can be provided which enables an installer to mark drilling locations in the bottom panel of the cabinet, with the intent that the drilled holes will be aligned with pre-formed mounting holes in the unit. Assuming the proper alignment exists, the microwave oven can be held in a position beneath the upper cabinet and bolts inserted through each of the aligned hole sets to secure the microwave oven in place. In the case of a ventilation hood, the housing of the hood is typically used as a template for determining appropriate fastener locations and then filler strips are measured, cut and installed beneath the cabinet to complete lower framing needed to mount the ventilation hood.
Certain problems are considered to exist in each of these overall mounting arrangements. First of all, at least in the case ventilation units incorporated in microwave ovens, it is common for the template to take the form of a folded paper template which must be unfolded, cut to fit the underside of the upper cabinet and taped or otherwise retained in position to establish the drilling locations. Given that creases and improper cuts can contribute to misalignment issues, it is not uncommon for product manufacturers to recommend that significantly larger holes be drilled than needed to receive the bolts, and washers are provided to accommodate the enlarged holes. In this manner, a degree of tolerance is established to better assure potential alignment of each bolt with a designated hole in the ventilation unit. In the case of ventilation hoods, the measuring, cutting and mounting of filler strips can be quite tedious and time consuming, particularly if a professional installer is not employed. In both types of mounting arrangements, a second significant problem is that, after the holes are drilled and it is time to actually secure the ventilation unit, two people are required, one for holding the ventilation unit in place and the other for inserting and tightening at least a couple of the bolts. Certainly, given the confined space and the need to hold the unit around eyelevel for some time, this operation is less than desirable.
Although two people may be necessary for mounting a microwave, it is desired in accordance with the present invention to provide a method which enables a single user to readily install a ventilation hood over a cooking appliance through the use of a simplified and efficient installation system.